supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Armstrong
Biography Derek Armstrong (March 5, 1951 - February 6, 2019) was Josephine’s father and Denise's abusive ex-husband. He was the leader of a Christian group called Concerned Citizens of the Docks and used an undercover name called “Help for Children” outside of the area, CCOTD actually controlled the Docks with an iron fist, they forced parents that didn’t fit with them to give up their kids by harassment or even taking them by force. Joseph Wintergreen, who moved into the neighborhood and became Maria Tachimi's close friend, learned Derek's nature, and tried to expose his true character to the whole community and tell everyone about him. The boy and his family was against CCOTD and rebelled. Derek's son and daughter, Michael, Abby and wife Denise. However, did not approve of his reign of terror towards the Japanese-American family. Joseph's mother threatened to call the police if the harassment and his behavior towards other people in the neighborhood didn't stop It was only in 1988-89 people knew what they exactly where when the police were called to deal with a disturbance at the place, Called the “Japanese-American Cowboy Shootout” After that, Derek’s reputation was severely damaged and his wife divorced him after years of suffering his physical and emotional abuse. Appearance Derek was an overweight and bald man with dark skin, a white shirt and black trousers. Personality Derek to his followers was a charismatic leader who preached Christianity, love and the Bible. In reality, he was a controlling, rude and abusive man, he physically abused Denise behind his follower’s backs. He was also judging towards other people that didn’t fit his quota, wanting to take Maria away due to the ”tarot” lifestyle her family lived he thought was abuse as well as the girl’s coconut allergy, due to Satsuki’s interests in slasher horror films, tarot cards, Japanese manga and true crime, he considered Satsuki an “unfit and bad parent”, even doing the same to other families for almost 20 years from 1970 to 1990. Yuu, Maria’s uncle described him as the most “evil person he’s ever met” Obituary An obituary was written by Denise, Michael, Abby and Maria’s surviving family. 1951-2019 Derek, a terrible neighbor, husband, and father has finally left this earth, 31 years too late and much longer than all of us expected and much longer than he deserved Derek had ZERO redeeming qualities and was control freak who abused his own two children and wife, only mollycoddling his daughter, Josephine, who killed Maria. Derek, unfortunately, outlived Yuu, Mikey, Ichiro and Atsuko, who died in 2013, 2014 for the both and 2017, I wish they were here to witness you die. He has harassed and drove a promising Japanese-American family to an early grave, threatened the mother of the family, a young Japanese woman, and her biracial daughter. The same Japanese-American girl and her mother who both called you “Freddy Krueger“, unlike the horribly scarred villain, You weren’t funny, they saw you as a horrible monster wanting to rip their entire family apart and take her away when she content with family lifestyle. Repeatedly stole Japanese-language books from her despite Derek knowing his son cannot read Japanese. Putting on the Addams Family theme from 8:30 pm to 2:00 am, before Yuu, now passed, moved away, he played the WWII-era anti-Japanese song “You’re a Sap, Mr. Jap” on repeat, he would also play the anti-Irish song “Famine Song” due to the family’s Irish heritage. He only loved one person, Maria’s killer, Josephine. Derek, You have taken away a family’s hopes and dreams forever, Tormented a young mother and her daughter and everyone she loved. You have abused, tortured, harassed, robbed, stolen and unleashed a reign of terror for five years against a family across the streets, and a reign of terror on everyone else for almost 20 years from when mom married you to your sentence. The world is a better place without you, but for the families you destroyed, that was too little, too late. Derek will NOT be missed by Abby, Michael, and Denise. Maria’s cousin Kuyo wrote a message in bold text ”'地獄で休む'” (Meaning: Rest in hell) It also features a picture of Maria, Satsuki, and Martin together with the words “REMEMBER US, NOT DEREK” Trivia * The Police stayed away from the Docks if it had anything to do with CCOTD. * Derek also did charity work to get the people on the docks on his side * his last meal was jambalaya, Hawaiian coconut shrimp, a bucket of KFC chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, Pepsi, and pecan pie. * He and his daughter Josephine were kicked off the airplane and placed on the No-Fly List * He even bribed the police, paying them to look the other way * His wife Denise finally divorced him and re-married another man named Wallace Murphy. Category:People born in 1951 Category:People born in March Category:People died in February Category:People died in 2019 Category:Bald People Category:Overweight People Category:African-American People Category:Villains Category:People who were divorced Category:Adult Bullies Category:Bullies Category:People from Florida Category:Ex-Husbands